


Even When I Lose My Head

by Aestheticdenbrough



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bubble Bath, Business Trip, Champagne, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Paranoia, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak has always had issues with intimacy and trust, rightfully so following his childhood.In which Stan and Eddie are together and Stan has a business trip and Richie knows that Eddie can't sleep alone. Stan has no problem with it, in fact finding it adorable.





	Even When I Lose My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Eddie Kaspbrak has always had issues with intimacy and trust, rightfully so following his childhood. Sonia Kaspbrak had some trust issues of her own that some would say came for the death of her dear husband, Frank. Eddie often uses this excuse when he thinks of her awful behavior. Others (namely his now boyfriend, Stanley Uris, who only recently learned of the home scenario of Eddie’s youth) think that no sane person could have gotten that bad so quickly after the death of a loved one. Talking about his mom is serious business at this point in his life. He’s scared of people deciding that he’s too broken for them or their lives. Stan, however, was able to take one look at the bones in the closet of Eddie’s past and could only react with the comforting action of sharing his own.

Stanley Uris has been dealing with his anxiety disorders since a young age, especially young for his diagnosis to take place. He hardly ever forgets to take his meds but when he does and it causes him issues, he knows he can call Eddie for the help that he needs. Of course he could probably go to any of his favorite six people, but Eddie seems to understand the anxiety better than nearly any of them. He’d say that maybe Eddie has an anxiety disorder too, one of his own, and it’s probably brought on by his own traumatic past. They can deal with their traumas and problems together.

Moving in together is a huge step for any couple, but it’s a particular kind of mess for the hoarder that is Eddie and the neat freak that they think of Stan. Their bedroom winds up as a comfortable space for the both of them to spend more time together than they do in their living area. The walls are a pale coral with a slate accent wall behind the headboard of the four poster bed. It’s no surprise that their place is fancier than the first place of most young couples. Stan makes a decent salary and is good at saving his money to get what he wants, and he and Eddie both have a very lavish and fancy sense of style and taste. From the outside, it seems like they live a perfect life, and if you asked them, they wouldn’t deny it, they think they have the best life that they can have. It all comes from each other.

Nothing changes their nightmares though. They both have them and it seems unavoidable to forget that thing that resided in the sewers beneath their childhood home town. They don’t often like to sleep alone now since they’ve learned how it feels to sleep together, not cuddling though. They both need space for sleep, but cuddling his nice when they feel alone or anxiety is on the rise. It’s a comfortable feeling to be so close to someone they love until it gets too hot and sweaty. Eddie has gotten so used to sleeping next to Stan that the idea of Stan going on a business trip out of town fills him with dread as soon as Stan tells him about the upcoming event. But it surely can’t be the worst, and he says nothing about it in fear of seeming too clingy. It’s only a night anyways until Stan will return from his trip to Chicago.

When he’s alone for the night after a long day of loneliness since four in the morning when Stan left he gets out the bubble bath and champagne. He slathers on a green mud mask before to wash off at some point in the bath. The bath is pretty nice and he even posts pictures of his bubbles and his flute glass, tagging it with various self care tags on both his Instagram and his Twitter, feeling relatively pleased with himself on making the best of his night home alone. His friends leave him comments about being jealous of his activities and how he should go to Bill’s and help him clean his bathroom because even the bathtub at the Uris/Kaspbrak house is always sparkling clean.

He pulls on a fluffy red robe as the tub drains with the plumbing’s usual gutteral groan. It always makes Eddie shiver, having to look back around the bathroom to make sure there’s no other living (or undead) creatures in the room with him. He ties the belt around his waist and slips on his house shoes to make his way back to the bedroom. He puts on a printed silk two piece pajama set and slides under his recently washed sheets and comforter. 

Laying in the big bed in the lonely room. After a few moments of laying there with open eyes, he realizes that maybe prolonging bedtime for so long may have left him with more anxiety than he would have otherwise experienced just by getting in bed and making himself sleep immediately. He picks up a book from his bedside table, a poetry one that Bev had recommended to him, and now seems like a good time to start it in hopes that it helps him calm down and get some rest. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that Stan will be returning tomorrow afternoon in time for bedtime together. He gets about ten pages in before a tree outside his window rattles in the wind, rapping on the glass ominously. Eddie shakes under the covers, sitting up quietly and pulling his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He hears the window open from behind the curtains and it dawns on him that he hadn’t locked the windows after having them open while he was cleaning earlier.

He freezes in place as the window continues to open all the rest of the way and the cream curtains part their ways. Eddie almost screams until he realizes that the figure in the window is none other than Richie Tozier. Eddie jumps from his spot on the bed and crosses his arms over his chest. “Godfuckingdamnit, Richie! Why the fucking fuck are you in my window this late at night!” he spits out all in one gasping breath.

Richie puts his hands in his pockets and smiles sheepishly. “You seem to have forgotten that champagne makes you paranoid literally every time you drink alone?” Richie offers in a soft tone of voice and a lightbulb goes off in Eddie’s head. No wonder his night has been so hard to deal with. Since he’s left his mom he’s noticed that he seems to forget the adverse affects some things have on him. It’s as if the adverse effect isn’t his mom screaming at him, it doesn’t matter much or doesn’t even really exist at all. “And I’m sleeping over until Stan gets back because I know how you can get in your head,” he says as he toes off his sneakers and removes his jacket to reveal his pajamas and climbs into the bed even before Eddie can get back in.

Eddie sighs and gets into the bed, first annoyed that Richie is playing youtube videos on his phone, but soon he finds the drowned out sounds to be soothing enough to get him some restful sleep. Stan comes home by midday the next day, coming into the house confused that Eddie’s not up and about, finding his way to the bedroom to find he and Richie cuddled up in bed, both drooling and snoring the day away. He smiles to himself and puts his things down to climb in bed and join them.


End file.
